


Flames

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Draco, F/M, Isolation, Light BDSM, Magical Accidents, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Triad - Freeform, Voyeurism, but split up from each other, floo sex, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: The whole of the Ministry of Magic and its workers are forced into an in-place lockdown quarantine following a magical accident at the DMLE. When Hermione Granger and Theo Nott are put into isolation away from their boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, how will the triad cope?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, and welcome to the smut-fest. This is a smutty triad one-shot that is the answer to the question 'what happens when Draco Malfoy has to go without sex with Theo and Hermione for a WHOLE WEEK'. 
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful Crazyconglasses for the rather last-minute beta'ing for this <3
> 
> Enjoy!

‘OUCH!’

THEO NOTT ricocheted out of the fireplace, holding his head where he had banged it. The Floo powder he’d thrown into the air settled against his clothes and up his nose, making him sneeze violently three times in a row.

‘Theo?’

From the kitchen Hermione Granger’s bemused voice called his name, and he turned towards the kitchen to find her leaning on the doorframe, her arms crossed, struggling to keep a smile off her face.

‘What are you doing?’ she asked, walking over to him and letting her eyes rake up and down his body, taking in his dishevelled appearance and the dark powder sticking to him. ‘Did you spill the Floo powder?’

‘I think our fireplace is broken,’ Theo protested, cautiously sticking his head in and having a look around. What for, he didn’t know, seeing as he wasn’t a Floo engineer. When he pulled his head out again he saw Hermione giving him a sceptical look.

‘I’m being serious!’ he said, and handed her the bucket of Floo powder. ‘Go on, you have a go and see what happens.’

Hermione took a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace.

‘Grimmauld Place!’ she called out confidently, throwing the powder down. Nothing happened, and Theo gave her a smirk as the powder covered her own clothes.

‘Alright, smartarse,’ Hermione muttered as she stepped out of the fireplace again. ‘I wonder what’s wrong with it?’

A snap from the door made them both turn their heads. Through the letterbox a scarlet letter had burst, and it floated over to where the pair of them stood, hovering in front of them and elegantly unfolding itself.

 _Dear esteemed Ministry colleagues_ , the letter announced in a familiar, self-important voice. _You may have by now noticed that your Floo connection has been frozen, and that anti-Apparition charms have been established around your property. Please do not be alarmed! The Ministry of Magic is under a Phase 1, real-world lock down, due to a magical mishap in the DMLE._

‘I bet it was Potter’s fault,’ Theo hissed instantly, and was rewarded with a slap on the arm from Hermione.

 _Unfortunately_ , the letter continued, ignoring Theo’s muttered words, _the whole Ministry is now a quarantine zone, including all employees who were working here at any point yesterday. Again, please do not panic! The lock down of your home will be in place for fourteen days. Your Floo will be opened for **emergency calls only** – _here the letter raised its voice and spoke very firmly _– to the Ministry of Magic or to St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. If you are an unaccompanied child or Squib, please contact the Ministry immediately for further assistance._

_You will find an emergency lock down box in your kitchen, with enough food and supplies to last your household comfortably during this quarantine. Please rest assured that if your loved ones are not currently with you, they are safe in their own quarantine zone._

_Hoping you are well, Percival Ignatius Weasley. Senior Undersecretary to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic._

Theo and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief.

‘Two weeks,’ Hermione murmured, watching as the letter folded itself back up and fell onto the floor. ‘Draco must be stuck in France.’

Theo reached out and pulled her close to him, dropping a kiss on her curly hair.

‘He’ll be okay, Hermione,’ Theo reassured her. ‘Two weeks isn’t that long.’

‘THEO? HERMIONE?’

THEY both looked up as they heard a familiar voice call them from the hallway. Rushing from the kitchen towards the locked down fireplace, Hermione gasped in relief as she saw Draco Malfoy’s head in the fire.

‘Draco!’ she dropped to her knees before him, Theo crouching beside her. ‘Are you alright?’ she breathed, itching to reach into the fire and touch him.

‘As well as I can be stuck here.’ Draco’s voice hadn’t lost any of its drawl in the seriousness of the situation. ‘More importantly, are you both okay?’ Draco’s eyes in the fire were serious as he looked carefully at Hermione and then Theo. ‘No weird symptoms? A green rash, maybe? Speaking in tongues?’

‘Draco, we’re fine. What happened, anyway? We heard it was an accident in the DMLE?’ Theo said.

‘It was Potter’s fault,’ Draco said, ignoring the indignant ‘Hey!’ that his Auror partner called out from behind him.

Theo gave Hermione an _I-told-you-so_ look that she resolutely ignored.

‘Is it really going to take two weeks?’ Hermione asked, a touch of desperation in her voice.

Draco smiled at her through the fire. ‘We’ll be okay, sweetheart,’ he said, his voice warm. ‘At least you and Theo have each other, just think of me being stuck with Potter for two weeks. Paris is supposed to be the city of romance, not the city of annoyance and frustration.’

‘I _can_ hear you, Malfoy,’ Harry griped in the background. 

Theo draped his arm around Hermione and Draco looked at them fondly, his smile growing.

‘I’ll be back before you know it. I love you both,’ Draco said, lifting his fingertips to his mouth, kissing them and pressing them out of the fire towards them.

‘We love you too, Draco,’ Hermione said, clutching at Theo’s hand as she spoke. ‘Be nice to Harry, okay?’

Theo and Draco both laughed at that, and then Draco pulled back from the flames, his face starting to disappear.

‘No promises, Granger,’ he smirked, and then he was gone.

A WEEK WENT by, and Hermione missed Draco more than ever. She knew Theo did too, but he didn’t let it show as much. They hadn’t been able to communicate any other way than via Patronus, and with Draco quarantined in Paris it took a long time for the spells to reach each other.

She sat drinking a cup of tea, her eyes staring blankly at the book open in front of her. She didn’t notice Theo move from his seat in the armchair across from her until he had dropped a kiss on the top of her head, gently pulling her unread book from her and kneeling between her legs.

‘Hermione, love,’ he said gently, resting his hands on her thighs. ‘We’re halfway through this. Another week and he’ll be home with us.’

She smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss her, gentle and sweet at first but then as she opened her mouth to him and he curled his fingers in her hair, harder and more desperate.

Hermione ran her hands over Theo’s chest and had started to trail them down to his stomach when an unmistakable and very obvious cough could be heard from the fireplace.

Jumping apart, Hermione gave a gasp when she saw the green flames flickering and Draco’s head once again watching them.

‘Draco,’ she scrambled onto the floor in front of him, and Theo crawled over on his knees to join them.

‘How are you, love?’ Theo asked.

‘I’m fine,’ Draco drawled, taking a long, greedy look at Theo and then Hermione. ‘Haven’t murdered Potter yet, you’ll be glad to know,’ he added to Hermione, although he was grinning as he said it.

‘How did you get a Floo call approved?’ Hermione asked curiously.

‘Shacklebolt owed me a favour,’ Draco said casually. ‘And I reminded him that me and Potter are stuck in another country, in a blasted hotel room until this quarantine was over. I felt allowing a call with my partners was only polite.’

Theo laughed. ‘Well played, Draco. How long do we have you for?’

‘An hour,’ Draco replied, his eyes sparkling. ‘And Potter is under strict instructions to stay in his room at all costs.’

Theo shifted next to Hermione, and she looked from him and back to Draco in confusion.

‘What…?’ she started, and then gasped as Theo leaned in and dragged his teeth along the side of her neck. ‘Theo - ’ she tried to push him away but stopped when Draco laughed.

‘Theo’s got the right idea. What do you say, Hermione?’ Draco was watching her carefully, the desire on his face tempered by gentle concern.

Hermione’s mind went blank for a moment, then she realised the implications of his words.

‘You want to have… _Floo sex_?’ she asked, dropping her voice to a scandalised whisper.

Theo chuckled and bit down on her earlobe, making her shiver, and Draco bit his lower lip as he watched.

‘I have missed you both…’ Draco said with a hint of longing in his voice.

Theo nuzzled her hair.

‘Please, Hermione?’ Theo asked hopefully.

She looked back at Draco’s face in the fire. ‘You’re sure you don’t mind?’

He blinked in surprise at her question. ‘What do you mean, mind?’

‘Well, because, me and Theo are here, and you won’t get to be with us,’ she said, trying not to whimper as Theo’s fingers trailed over the curve of her breast and dipped below the top of her dress to trace the lace of her bra.

In the fire, Draco’s eyes darkened. ‘Oh sweetheart,’ he said with a smile. ‘I might not be able to touch you, but neither of you will be doing anything without my say-so.’

Hermione nodded, her voice momentarily lost, and Theo’s hand stilled and then slowly withdrew, Draco nodding his approval.

‘Good. Now, let’s see…’ his eyes drifted from Hermione to Theo, as they sat before him and waited for his first command.

‘Hermione, darling, why don’t you take Theo’s shirt off for me.’

Hermione shuffled so she was kneeling between Theo’s legs, and started to undo the buttons of his shirt one by one. Theo watched her the whole time, his blue eyes dark and heavy, but he didn’t touch her. When she’d completely unbuttoned his shirt she pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms, leaving Theo naked from the waist up.

Theo had a fantastic body, all tanned skin and cut muscles and strong arms. She couldn’t help but reach out and trail her fingers over the slabs of his stomach muscles, tense beneath his skin. He leaned back on his hands as she did, still watching her, and Draco tutted from the fireplace.

‘Greedy, Hermione,’ he said. ‘You’ve had him to yourself for a whole week. Move back, let me take a look at him.’

Hermione did what he said, crawling backwards and letting Draco run his hungry eyes over Theo’s body. Theo chuckled at the attention.

‘Like what you see, love?’ he teased.

‘Careful, Theo,’ Draco chastised. ‘I want him naked, Hermione. Quick as you like.’

Hermione scrambled up to Theo again, this time pushing him onto his back so she could unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers, pulling them and his boxers down over his thighs with little ceremony. Theo’s dick was already hard, and she heard Draco moan from the Floo.

‘Fuck, I wish I could crawl through this fire and taste you,’ he said to Theo, his voice shaking slightly.

Theo propped himself up on his elbows again, his body stretched out and unashamedly naked before them, his cock stiff and proud.

Hermione licked her lips at the sight of him, only realising what she’d done when Draco laughed from his position in the Floo.

‘Go ahead, Hermione,’ Draco said with a smirk. ‘I can tell you want to. Wrap those pretty little lips of yours around Theo’s cock. Make him whimper for me.’

 _Fuck_. Hermione felt herself clench with Draco’s words, the dampness between her legs starting to get uncomfortable. She desperately wished he _could_ come through the Floo and run those long elegant fingers of his all over her body.

On her hands and knees still, she crawled back between Theo’s legs, smiling up at him and running her hands up his thighs before lowering her mouth and taking him straight down to the hilt.

Theo groaned with pleasure, his head falling back, and she heard Draco curse under his breath from behind her.

She pulled her mouth back up until her lips were wrapped just around the tip of Theo, her tongue tasting him, licking him, until he squirmed beneath her and she slid down his length again, letting the head of his cock nudge the back of her throat.

She started to move up and down him, letting her tongue wrap around him, and one of his hands came up to grab a fistful of her hair, guiding the rhythm as she fucked him with her mouth.

‘Tell me how she feels, Theo,’ Draco said from the fireplace. ‘Remind me how it feels to have her mouth on your cock.’

Hermione pressed her thighs closer together at Draco’s words, wishing that she was naked, that he was here with them, that someone – _anyone_ – was giving her the same kind of attention that she was giving Theo.

‘Fuck, Draco’, Theo managed to hiss out. ‘She feels so fucking good. You forget how perfect her mouth is, how fucking hard she works for it.’

Hermione could taste Theo leaking, knew that he was getting close to coming.

‘She does love sucking your dick, I can tell from here,’ Draco agreed, and Hermione felt herself whimper against Theo’s cock, making him draw in a shaky breath, his fingers tightening in her hair.

‘Are you close, Theo?’ Draco asked, his voice soothing. ‘Do you want to come down her pretty little throat?’

‘So badly,’ Theo forced out, his hips jerking against her mouth, his dick pressing even further down her throat. Hermione took a deep breath, forcing her mouth to stay relaxed against him.

‘Stop.’ Draco’s voice was no longer soothing. It was hard, assured.

Theo swore as Hermione obeyed, freezing in place with Theo’s dick still deep in her throat.

‘Off now, Hermione,’ Draco commanded, and she slowly pulled her mouth from Theo, a trail of spit and saliva connecting her lips to his dick before she pulled away completely.

‘Fucking hell, Draco,’ Theo grouched, collapsing onto his back.

From the fireplace, Draco grinned. ‘Don’t whine, Theodore,’ he chastised him. ‘It’s most unbecoming.’

Hermione bit back a smile as Theo scowled, but the smile quickly fell when her eyes settled back on Draco and she saw him giving her an intense look. Instead her breath caught in her throat, and Draco smiled wickedly at her.

‘Theo?’ Draco said, his eyes shifting to where Theo still lay flat on his back, his cock hard and unhappy. Theo raised his head and arched a questioning eyebrow at Draco. ‘Hermione’s wearing far too many clothes.’

Theo smiled and rolled onto his stomach, looking over to where Hermione sat in front of the fire.

‘You aren’t wrong there, Draco,’ Theo murmured as he got onto his knees and pulled Hermione towards him.

She fell against him and he turned her around so she was facing Draco, standing on her knees. Theo unzipped the back of her dress and peeled it down her body, slowly showing her off to Draco. The dress pooled around her knees, and Theo’s fingers danced over the clasp of her bra.

Draco’s eyes ran up and down the length of her body, and then he looked pointedly at Theo, behind Hermione. Hermione heard Theo chuckle quietly and then the clasp sprang open and he whipped her bra off, and then pulled down her knickers to her knees as well, leaving her as naked as he was.

Theo’s breath ghosted across the back of her neck, and she could almost feel the tips of his fingers brush her side as Draco watched them with darkened eyes.

‘Fuck,’ breathed Draco, and Hermione noticed his shoulder twitch in the fireplace and realised he had started touching himself.

Between Draco wanking himself to the sight of her and the feel of Theo’s hot, eager body behind her, Hermione was dripping and desperate to be touched. Draco must have sensed her need.

‘Taste her, Theo,’ he said, and Theo’s hands finally landed on her hips, his fingers gently stroking the bare skin.

‘Gladly,’ he whispered into her ear, and then he pushed her forward so she was on her hands and knees in front of Draco. Theo lifted one of her legs and then the other, pulling the discarded clothes out of the way.

Hermione looked up at Draco, watching him watching her, and she felt the hot breath of Theo behind her as he ran his hands up along her thighs and onto her lower back, and then moved to taste her cunt from behind. Before his mouth could touch her, however, Draco’s voice interrupted them.

‘Wait,’ Draco said, firmly.

It was Hermione’s turn to groan in frustration and Theo stilled behind her. He looked to Draco, waiting for the next command.

‘Let me see her first.’

Theo wrapped his hand in Hermione’s hair, firmly pulling on it. Letting out a low moan at the tingle in her scalp, Hermione followed Theo’s hand, getting back up onto her knees and letting him put her onto her back, her legs pointing towards the fireplace.

She felt a blush rise on her cheeks as Theo knelt next to her, pulling the leg nearest to him with one hand and pushing the other one away. Hermione turned her head against the carpet, her cunt throbbing with desire as Theo exposed her completely to Draco.

‘Fuck, Theo,’ Draco moaned, the sound of his voice causing her hips to roll against the carpet.

‘Isn’t she beautiful?’ Theo agreed, and when Hermione chanced a look up they were both gazing at her like they had never seen her naked before.

‘Please, Draco…’ Theo murmured, tearing his eyes away from her to give Draco a pleading look.

Draco just nodded, his jaw tense, and in an instant Theo had dropped between Hermione’s legs and she gasped in relief and desire as his tongue swept along her folds, dipping inside her. She arched her back into him and he gripped her arse in his hands, pulling her closer into his mouth.

‘I swear, Hermione,’ Draco said from the fireplace as Theo sucked her clit into his mouth, making her whimper helplessly. ‘As soon as I’m back with you, I’m going to spend hours with my tongue between your legs.’

‘Gods, Draco,’ she gasped. ‘I wish you were here now…’

He laughed. ‘Soon, sweetheart. Theo, enough.’

Theo lifted his head reluctantly, his hands still gripping her arse, and gave her a regretful look as he slowly pulled away.

‘We’ll all get to come soon enough,’ Draco promised, a smile in his voice.

Hermione sat up, giving Draco a desperate look even as she leaned into Theo’s body. Draco watched them both appraisingly, as if he were considering what to do next, but Hermione knew it was an act. Draco was calculating and headstrong and she knew he already knew exactly how he wanted them.

‘Kneel in front of me, Theo,’ Draco commanded, and Theo knelt back on his heels, facing Draco. ‘Good. Now, Hermione,’ Draco gave Theo’s lap a pointed look. ‘Up you get. Facing me.’

Hermione bit her lip, looking to Theo for help. He pulled her towards him, holding onto her hips as she climbed on top of him, guiding her down and groaning as she impaled herself on his cock.

‘Gods, you look so good together,’ Draco said, and when Hermione opened her eyes again, watching Draco as Theo started to shallowly thrust in and out of her, she could tell that he was stroking himself again as he watched them.

Theo kept firm hold on her hips, bracing her against his thighs, and Hermione let her head fall back against his shoulder as he thrust his dick deep into her.

‘Let me see more, Theo,’ Draco moaned, finally starting to sound breathless, and Theo’s hands moved down to Hermione’s thighs, pulling them apart so Draco could see her spread before him again, see Theo’s cock buried in her. ‘Fuck. Theo, make Hermione come for me. When she comes, you can come.’

Theo’s nose nudged against the top of her spine and then his teeth sank into her neck as his fingers found her clit.

Finally Draco was silent, and the room was filled with their groans and pants as all three of them got closer to losing control.

‘C’mon, love,’ Theo breathed in her ear, his fingers pressed hard against her clit. ‘Come for us.’

She arched back into him, his fingers not relenting their pressure on her clit, his other hand still holding her hip as he fucked her.

‘Look at me, Hermione,’ Draco managed to bite out.

She opened her eyes, looking at Draco as he watched her and Theo together.

‘I’m really close,’ she breathed, and Draco’s eyes closed momentarily.

Then he opened them and his gaze fell to where Theo was still stroking her. Hermione arched again, her stomach and her legs and her cunt clenching as she was hit with the force of her orgasm.

‘Oh Merlin – _fuck_ ,’ she gasped, spasming against Theo as waves of pleasure rolled over her.

From behind her, Theo grunted and thrust up into her hard, stilling in her as his fingers gripped her tighter and he came inside her. She was still coming when Draco swore under his breath, his jaw tensing and his eyes sliding from her face to Theo’s as he joined them.

Theo gently lifted her from his lap, laying her on the carpet facing the fire and curling around her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder and then looking up at where Draco was still in the Floo, a slow smile curling on his lips.

‘Well, I’m glad we’re never usually apart long enough to need to do this,’ Draco said mildly. ‘But that was fucking hot.’

Theo snorted, nuzzling Hermione’s neck as they cuddled in front of the fire.

‘Very fucking hot. But still, come home soon, yeah? The bed is cold without you.’ Theo said.

Draco nodded in agreement, then he straightened up in the fire, a picture of control once more.

‘We don’t have much time left,’ he said, glancing away from the fire for a moment. ‘Theo, make Hermione a pot of chamomile tea. Hermione, make sure you stroke his hair the way he likes it. At least ten minutes, or you know he won’t sleep well.’

Hermione and Theo shared an affectionate look. Draco was very particular with his aftercare, and knew exactly what they each needed after a good fucking.

‘We’ll look after each other, babe,’ Theo assured him, pulling Hermione closer to him. ‘You just get yourself back to us soon.’

Draco nodded once more, and then reluctantly he sat backwards.

‘I’m going to have to go. I’m never leaving either of you again, by the way,’ he threatened, a small frown furrowing his brow as he watched Theo trace lazy spirals on Hermione’s arm. ‘I love you both. So much.’

‘We love you too, Draco,’ Hermione murmured, reaching her hand out to the fire. He smiled in return, and then winced as Harry’s voice called out behind him.

‘Are you fucking done yet, Malfoy?’ Harry sounded indignant.

‘Alright, Potter, hold on,’ he shouted behind him before turning back to Hermione and Theo. ‘I’ve got to go. I’ll see you in a week.’

Hermione nodded as he disappeared from the flames. Theo kissed her neck and then bundled her up in his arms, lifting them both from the floor.

‘Let’s get you to bed and then I’ll fetch you some tea,’ he said as he carried her easily towards the door. ‘If that was anything to go by, we’re going to need our strength for when Draco gets back next week.’

Privately, Hermione agreed. And already she couldn’t wait.


End file.
